


Agua que se mueve.

by Qwatibe



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwatibe/pseuds/Qwatibe
Summary: «Apostados como silenciosos centinelas alrededor de toda la ciudad, hay millares y millares de seres mortales absortos en ensueños oceánicos.» -Moby Dick. Herman Melville.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Me gustaría, ya que has entrado aquí y quizás quieras leer lo que he escrito, que supieras que lo que tienes ante ti nació con la idea de ser una relato corto de un único capítulo. Y también que, como probablemente puedas ver si sigues adelante, todavía no está escrito ni el inicio. Me da vergüenza tener que publicar sin tenerlo terminado (y a duras penas empezado) pero es una cuestión de tiempo y organización (y en mi caso, de falta de ambas, en especial de la segunda). En resumen, expiraba el tiempo que podía tener guardadas estas palabras como borrador y me he decidido a subirlas como boceto. Léelo pensando en un pequeño adelanto, te prometo que no te llevará mucho tiempo.

Bajo la sombra oscura que era el cielo nocturno, Markina recorría las calles de la ciudad de Alappuzha, todavía románticamente conocida como Alleppey, mientras a su lado el guía señalaba de vez en cuando rincones en los que asomaban tiendas y mercados. El joven, llamado Ranjit, al que había contratado para guiarla por los backwaters, se había ofrecido muy amablemente a acompañarla después de aquel quinto largo día recorriendo Kerala hasta alguna de las tiendas de comestibles antes de regresar al hotel en el que ella se hospedaba. Echando la vista atrás, no había podido ir a dar con mejor guía: aún joven a sus ojos para labrarse su propio camino en el mundo, Ramjit era un chico hablador y avispado, simpático de una forma contagiosa y práctico de una manera que la había sorprendido desde el principio.


End file.
